New Grace/Rulebook
New Grace is a small coastal town in the eastern side of the United States. Initially a trading post on the route from District of Columbia to the southern front during the civil war, it was relatively uninteresting until the dawning of the first World War, wherin the draft hit the town hard, and the town became newly famous for having a massive amount of female war volunteers, specifically for nursing jobs. The town emptied into a relative ghost town aside from draft-dodgers and other such ne'erdowells and the town entered into a state of almost anarchy. The town became the site of several mafia 'wars' between large groups, creating a tumultuous town. Unfortunately the discovery of the Demon World would hit New Grace especially hard when a soldier was shipped back after being diagnosed with shellshock, he returned to his hometown with the singular knowledge of the Demon World, and decided to use his knowledge to organize the criminal world, using his knowledge as an officer. He took the pseudonym Carlyle and the town was his. As the war came to a conclusion the soldiers and female volunteers returned to their sleepy coastal town to a bustling criminal metropolis, becoming a magnet for frontiersmen hangers-on and mafioso's alike. The influx of soldiers turned into an influx of policemen, headed up by the Chief of Police Robert Cambridge, a man who's stated goal was Carlyle's head on a platter. As the magic of the Demon World became more ubiquitous the police and mafia began to be delivered maps of the demon world, suddenly the fighting got so much worse, as powers rose and portals became easier to open the air around New Grace began to darken. New Grace is a town that can be changed in a heartbeat, in a million different ways by a million different people. Specifically a handful of stragglers from around town brought into a lineup together, a group with little idea how far their reach can alter the town, and possibly the world. Races and geography New Grace takes place in the east coast of America, south of Washington District of Columbia. It only features humans as playable characters and will make use of standard Craftsmen and Chimeras human templates. Magic Humans are interdimensional beings. They operate akimbo between several dimensions, particularly one parallel dimension simply referred to as "The Demon World" inhabited by vaugely humanoid intelligent creatures called Demons. The truly interesting part about this world is that it's quite a simple feat for a human to open up a portal to the demon world, provided they know where they are opening the portal and are prepared to give up some of their own energy and calories for it. Magic is broken up into several directions which determine generally the effects therin. Northern Magic Northern magic is focused on damage and the elements. The northern section of the demon world is primarily made up of harsh climates, firestorms, ungodly blizzards, eternal storms, and things of that nature. Southern Magic Southern magic revolves mainly around healing and helping, the southern and eastern parts are hazardous jungle, the southern particularly producing pollen that can regrow cell structures. However too much exposure causes the organs to move ungodly fast and usually causes organ failure if overused, meaning traditional medicine still has its place. Eastern Magic Eastern magic deals with jungles much like Southern Magic but the plants in the East are in large part more sentient, and often place parasites inside other beings. These effects do little to Demons but against humans they can burrow in the brain for short times before losing nutrition, and effect brain movement. Western Magic The Western sections of the demon world are in large part awful places to live as they are ruled by chaos, there is no rhyme or reason to what happens in the west. Calling on the West is a roll of the dice, it may produce a new weapon, a meteor, or just water. Nobody can know. Central Magic The Center portion of the demon map is the only place humans can survive in, meaning it's feasible for a human to step in one part and create another portal out, basically teleporting. Category:New Grace Category:Setting rulebooks